Machines for automatically or semi-automatically assembly of electrical connectors to electrical cable or wires are known. Current machines often require the operator to position the cable or wires manually into the termination area, such positioning involving a substantial amount of operator dexterity. As a result, speed of operation is reduced and risk of making poor quality connections is increased. Accordingly, it is desirable to overcome these operational difficulties making it easier and faster to provide satisfactory connections.